Best Things
by Udunie
Summary: THREESOME!FIC PRETTY MUCH PWP! Kurt planned to lose his virginity to his boyfriend Blaine, Blaine planned to introduce him to his other boyfriend...


Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as the boy ran his skillful tongue along the inside of his lips. The knowledge that this was probably 'The Night' just made him even more sensitive to the other's ministrations.

His dad and Carole went to a spa for the weekend and Finn wanted to spend the night at Mike's, so they could finally decide their video game battle that was dragging on for almost a month now. And Blaine's parents didn't minded at all that their son spent the night at a 'friend's'.

"You're so pretty, baby." Blaine whispered into his ear as he started nibbling on his jaw line, sending a shiver down his spine. It's not like they haven't made out before, but at a certain point Blaine would always stop, like he was waiting for something, and Kurt let him, thinking that he was the one with more experience, but honestly? He was fed up with being riled up and then left hanging. If he had a say in the matter, tonight they would finally go all the way.

Blaine's phone chose that moment to play the first notes of 'Hey Soul Sister' signaling an incoming text, and to Kurt's slight hurt, the boy immediately picked it up like he wasn't in the middle of a hot make-out session.

"Sorry baby, I have to make a call. Mind if I leave you for a bit?"

_Yes, I do actually…_ Kurt thought sullenly, but Blaine, being the perfect gentleman that he was just gently kissed his brow while giving him the 'Forgive me' puppy-dog-eyes, and disappeared up the stairs with a 'Be back in a sec'.

Kurt flopped back to his bed with a frustrated sigh. Damn it, everything was perfect. Whatever was important enough to make Blaine walk out on him, better be solved permanently; he wasn't sure he could take it if his boyfriend's thoughts were elsewhere tonight.

He closed his eyes to get his calm back; they really didn't need to get into a sissy-fight, and it would be hard enough to get the mood back without him getting into bitch-mode.

At least Blaine kept his word, and in a minute or two he could hear footsteps coming down to his basement. Except… Wasn't that two pairs of feet?

Kurt sat up with alarm.

_God! I hope to Gaga it's not Finn, he promised that he wouldn't come home…_ Not like his clueless stepbrother knew why he had to promise that, but he did anyway… It couldn't be Burt and Carole, except if something went terribly wrong with their weekend, but Kurt didn't even want to think about that.

The second he was able to see the people the steps belonged to, he felt a weird chill running through his body. It was Blaine, with _Karofsky_… The jock looked perfectly out of place in the room, his nervous expression and the way he shifted his weight from one foot to the other didn't help at all.

Kurt blinked. Blaine just looked… _smug_?

It all started a few weeks after Christmas. One evening in the dorms at Dalton one of the prefects called him and Blaine to the lobby because they had a visitor; to both of their surprise, it was Mr. Karofsky, Dave's dad.

They had been told that during the holiday, the bully broke down and told everything to his parents on Christmas what had been going on with him; including the kiss, the harassment, and everything else. They immediately got professional help, and now Dave was seeing a shrink twice a week.

Mr. Karofsky wanted to know if his son could contact them. Apparently, his doctor thought it would be good for him to meet people who went through the same things, and on top of it, Dave could start making up for the wrongs he had done.

At first Kurt wanted to straight-out refuse, but to his surprise Blaine asked the man for a bit of time so they could work it out. Eventually they ended up doing the right thing (mostly thanks to Blaine's persuasion skills). Well, honestly, it was Blaine, who was _doing_ the right thing; Kurt was just going with the flow.

Not like he didn't see the changes in the ex-bully, but he still felt like complete trust would need far more work than a few weeks of good behavior. His boyfriend on the other hand, jumped head-first into the 'Karofsky-situation';hanging out with Dave, going to see a movie or just doing schoolwork at one of their houses on the weekends. Kurt didn't mind. Well, not really… Okay, he got slightly irritated when he noticed that Blaine eyed the jock in an inappropriate way, but he put it down to simple human nature.

Honestly, it was no wonder… after the first time Blaine dragged him shopping with Dave to the mall he felt slightly guilty thinking about the things he threw at him in the locker room. Because Karofsky was far from being chubby… He might not have been as sculptured as Sam or as lean as Blaine, but the solid mass of muscle that became visible when he tried on a tight fitting shirt, have played occasional roles in his wet dreams ever since.

Kurt shook his head and tried to concentrate on the situation at hand.

"Um… Hi, Dave." He said trying to grasp what was going on. Obviously Blaine _invited_ the other boy. To _his_ house, on the night he planned to lose his _virginity_.

"Hi." Dave mumbled, avoiding his eyes. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, with Blaine rolling his eyes at the two of them. It seemed that Karofsky lost the nerve to do whatever he came here for…

"This was a stupid idea." He said, chancing a quick glance at Kurt then turning on his heels like he was expecting to be thrown out anyway.

Kurt opened his mouth, though he had no idea what to say, but Blaine was faster.

"Oh, no you don't." He grabbed the jock's hand and tugged him over to the bed, sitting down beside Kurt with Dave on his other side.

"We are going to discuss this. Right now." The curly haired boy said.

"What exactly?" Kurt inquired with a touch annoyance, since it seemed that his plans for the night were ruined beyond repair.

"The three of us." Blaine clarified, like that explained everything.

"Excuse me? What do you mean the 'three of us'?" Kurt didn't like the sound of this. Not. At. All.

Karofsky mumbled something and made a move to stand up, but Blaine still had a tight hold on his hand and he wasn't about to let go; stopping any further shot at escape.

"Kurt, you know I really like you, right?" His boyfriend asked, and the soprano nodded stiffly. Something was definitely wrong.

"Well… Please don't be mad at me, but I… also like Dave. And he likes me too."

"WHAT?" Kurt was on his feet in a second, staring down at the two boys with fury. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you… Are you breaking up with me? Over _him_?"

Blaine let out a suffering sigh, while Karofsky tried very hard not to look at him, turning white as a sheet, and visibly squeezing the other's hand.

"No, at least I don't want to. That's the problem here. Well, it shouldn't be a problem unless we _make _it a problem, but…"

"Okay," Kurt said, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Would you mind explaining this? In detail?"

"Well, the thing is… I like you and I like Dave. Dave likes me and – as you probably know – he likes you too. You like me and you like Dave, so I don't see why we should overcomplicate this…"

"Stop. Come again? I like Dave? Moi? Since when?" The fashionista inquired, with his hands on his hips while he tried to stare daggers into the jock, who he pegged as the cause of this mess. He had a _perfect_ relationship with a _perfect_ boyfriend until just about five minutes ago, and now…

"Kurt… come on! I _know_ you like him." Blaine said looking a strange mix of guilty and smug. "You accidentally left the chat window open last time when you talked to Mercedes on my laptop… I know it wasn't a nice thing to read it, but if I remember correctly…_ 'Sometimes I just want to sit in his lap and pet his arms, only to see if they feel as heavenly as they look'_ were the exact words you used about Dave." He said, making quotation marks in the air with his free hand.

Kurt turned beat red, and this time he was the one to avoid eye contact with the jock. He couldn't decide if he should be more offended about the violation of confidence or disturbed by the fact that Blaine learned that sentence word-by-word. Maybe he should be both, but… well, it was true. He _was_ attracted to Karofsky on a certain level, no matter how hard it was to admit it…

"So, what is your point, Blaine?" He asked, with his nose up in the air, because he wasn't about to give in so easily.

"Hm… Well, for a start, you could do just that." The curly haired boy grinned, standing up, and walking behind Kurt, putting his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Those arms really _do_ look wonderful, don't they?" He whispered into Kurt's ear, his warm breath ghosting over the soprano's sensitive skin. "Dave, take off your jacket…" He ordered, and the previously death-pale jock turned an unbelievably deep shade of red, but reluctantly obeyed, revealing the thin T-shirt he had underneath. It wasn't exactly skin-tight, but it still highlighted everything perfectly and Kurt couldn't keep his mouth from watering at the sight. Blaine squeezed his arms around him and started to talk again.

"He works so hard for us… I know you see it too; he changed a lot to become a better person. And I know he made mistakes, _awful_ mistakes, but he came a long way. It's understandable that you can't just magically trust him, but you trust me, baby, don't you?" Kurt swallowed, not able to tear his gaze away from the large boy on his bed and nodded. "I spent a lot of time with him lately, and you can believe me when I say that he would never do anything to hurt you." Blaine whispered, slowly walking them up to the bed, till Kurt was practically standing between the jock's legs.

"So, why don't you give it a try? We both know you want to…" Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and pushed gently. The fashionista wanted to turn around and slap him, then throw both of them out, but then he caught Dave's eyes for a fleeting second. There was something there he couldn't explain. Karofsky was scared, insecure, but at the same time there was trust in his gaze and so much hope mixed with an emotion that Kurt didn't dare to was enough to make him melt and give in finally.

He slowly and gingerly sat down on the jock's thigh, like he was afraid that he would throw him of, but nothing like that happened. It took a few seconds for him to relax, it seemed that both of them were keeping back their breath, but when he finally let himself go it was… heavenly. He always liked to snuggle with Blaine, but well, he was kind of even smaller than Kurt and sometimes he felt like something was missing… Now he understood what it was. Dave was _so_ big and warm, his chest somehow managed to feel hard and soft at the same time, and he smelled of _man_. Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled it deeply. He and Blaine always smelled like countless beauty products, which was nice, but this was much more… natural.

He reached out a shaky hand, and ran it down one broad shoulder, touching a muscled arm; the feeling of warm skin making his toes curl and he laid his head over Dave's heart, the frantic beat of it making him smile for no reason.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Blaine asked with a cheeky grin, sitting down and caressing Kurt's face while he gave a soft little kiss to Dave's mouth. It seemed that was some kind of a sign that the jock had been waiting for, because he finally put his arms around the two boys, stroking Kurt's back gently like he was afraid of scaring him off.

Blaine started to rub his hand over the soprano's thigh, his fingers sneaking closer and closer to the boy's groin till Kurt couldn't hold back a moan. He turned his face into Dave's chest as he felt his previous erection return.

The jock placed a kiss on the top of the fashionista's head then grabbed his hips with both hands, turning him until he was straddling the bigger boy's lap. It seemed that the satisfied grin on Blaine's face would never disappear, as he scurried over to kneel behind the ex-bully, winking at Kurt and leaning in to nibble on Dave's earlobe.

"Fuck…" Karofsky groaned at the sensation, squeezing his eyes shut and tightening his hold on Kurt's waist instinctively. The soprano didn't mind at all, for the moment he was content with watching how his skilled boyfriend managed to undo someone with such simple actions. There was something on the jock's relaxed face, something vulnerable, that made his heart flutter.

Maybe he wouldn't have done it if Dave's eyes were open, but they were closed and as his head was cocked to the side a bit to give Blaine better access to his ear and neck, he seemed so unguarded that Kurt couldn't withhold the sudden urge and leaned in for a kiss.

It wasn't like that first, forced kiss in the locker room all those months ago – well, judging by the startled whimper Dave made – he was just as shocked as Kurt was back then, but after a second he eagerly reciprocated.

The soprano was almost crushed to the broad chest in front of him by strong arms, while a hand cradled the back of his head, pulling him even closer as he felt the other's tongue hesitantly map out his lips, and then getting bolder as he granted entrance. Dave didn't kiss like Blaine, he wasn't that refined, but it didn't matter, because the passion was there, making Kurt moan and thrust his hips forward only to feel electric shocks run through his body as he felt the larger boy's hardness beneath his own.

They might have stayed like that forever, but Kurt was gently pulled out of the embrace by Blaine, who kept nudging him until he was lying on the bed, under the hot eyes of the older boys.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Blaine asked, as his hands wandered on Dave's body, rubbing his pecs, then lower, finally sneaking under the other's t-shirt. "What do you want to do with him?"

"I… I…" Karofsky obviously had a hard time forming words at the moment, which put Kurt at ease; it meant that he wasn't the only one worked up enough to be incoherent.

Blaine just chuckled and tugged off Dave's shirt confidently. Kurt sucked in a breath as the firm, muscled body came into view. He always thought that he was the kind who likes his boys as smooth as himself, but seeing all the dark, curly chest-hair that covered the jock's skin, he wasn't so sure anymore. He just wanted to run his fingers through it and…

"Like what you see?" Blaine asked with a wink, then took one of Dave's nipples between his fingers and twisted it lightly, making Karofsky give a desperate little sound between a hiss and a moan. "I sure do…"

It seemed like something broke in the ex-bully, because he grabbed Blaine by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss that made Kurt's cock twitch from simply witnessing it.

"Too many clothes…" Dave growled, and immediately started to rip of the curly haired boy's blazer.

The soprano was a bit weirded out by the fact that he was getting all hot and bothered from the way those powerful muscles worked, since only a few weeks ago they would have made him terrified, but the truth was; even though the jock was a bit forceful, there was no malice or violence in his movements, just pure lust.

It didn't take much time for Blaine to be half-naked too, and the contrast between the two of them was delicious… Blaine was a bit wider than Kurt, but far from Dave and he was lean and bare where the other was burly and hairy… They were both beautiful in Kurt's opinion.

The fasionista gulped loudly as both boys turned towards him at the same time; he felt like they could burn away his clothes with simply the looks they were giving him, so he wasn't entirely surprised when suddenly two pairs of hands started to undress him. He wanted to sit up and help, but Blaine just pushed him back down again, starting to kiss his chest the second it came into view.

Kurt moaned at the feel of those perfect lips closing around his nipple and his eyes flew open in shock when he felt another mouth starting to work on the other one too. He forgot how to breathe for a second, and only slightly registered in his minds that somebody was trying to open his belt and get his fly down. He was a bit disappointed when Blaine stopped after a last, teasing bite, but immediately forgot it as they started kissing again.

Soon Dave abandoned his chest too, but only so he could move lower, lapping his way down the soprano's smooth stomach, getting closer and closer to the hem of his underwear. Kurt couldn't quite remember when he lost his pants, but honestly? He didn't care.

Next thing he knew, he was almost bucking off the bed as something hot and wet touched the head of his painfully hard cock. He could hear Blaine chuckling somewhere above him, which should have been annoying, but his eyes were rolling back into his head and his body had enough trouble just trying to suck some air into his lungs with that wonderful sensation engulfing more and more of his member.

It didn't take long for him to be on the verge of coming, but in an effort to keep it back, Kurt opened his eyes to search for something else to concentrate on. Bad decision. The first thing he saw was Dave's tongue swirling around the head of his dick, and that was enough to finish him off. He didn't even have time to warn the bigger boy, so the jock ended up with his face splattered with the milky fluid.

"S-sorry…" Kurt panted, just trying to learn how to make his brain function again. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to get it up for a while, but Blaine chose exactly that moment to crawl over to Dave on all fours and start to lick the mess off of his face, making the fashionista moan helplessly as his still sensitive dick tried to twitch back to life.

He decided to just stay put and enjoy the show they were putting on.

Blaine was pretty much shameless; he practically climbed up the larger boy, and immediately started rubbing their underwear clad bulges together. Dave groaned, and lightly bit into the slender neck before him while his hands traveled to the other's ass and started to knead the firm globes like his life depended on it.

That just seemed to turn Blaine on even more if that was even possible; he pushed the jock back to the bed and almost literally tore his boxers off. Kurt felt his eyes widen from the _monster_ that sprang free from between Karofsky's thighs, but his boyfriend just licked his lips, and dived in for a taste.

The soprano watched with some glee as Dave got into the pitiable state he was in only a few minutes ago, but still, he had to tip his hat to Blaine's skills as the curly haired boy swallowed the whole 'Thing' like it was nothing.

"Shiiit…" Dave breathed barely above a whisper, but loud enough to make Blaine chuckle around him and that must have felt _really_ good, because a shiver ran through the large body and Karofsky came with an almost pained groan.

Blaine sat up and licked his lips again with an expression that made Kurt's insides churn in the most delicious way imaginable…

"Want to take a taste?" He asked Kurt with a wicked glint in his eyes, not even waiting for an answer as he leaned in and started kissing him, sharing the bitter flavor of the jock between their lips. The soprano whimpered, clutching at the older boy's shoulders and trying to rub his once again hard erection against the lean hips.

"Don't think I don't know what you planned to happen tonight…" The curly haired boy whispered sweetly into his ear after coming up for air, and even though Kurt thought that he was past the point of ever getting embarrassed again, he felt his face heat up at those words. "What do you say, sweetheart? Dave could watch… He could hold you in those arms of his while I take you."

The soprano shivered and let out a tiny little moan as his imagination kicked in full force.

"You would like that, wouldn't you, baby? And after I'm finished with you, he could put that monster-cock into your tight little ass and show you just how much of a man he is…"

"Yesss!" Kurt hissed, earning a smug smile from his boyfriend.

"Come on, then." Blaine ordered, pulling him up, and shifting him, until he half lay on Dave, his back tohis broad chest, feeling the other's barely softened member poking the small of his back.

"Dave, pull his legs up, would you?" The jock obeyed the command, grabbing Kurt's legs behind the knees and pulling till his behind almost left the mattress.

The fashionista's face turned an even deeper shade of red at the exposed position, but Dave was murmuring little nothings into his ear, as his thumbs drew gentle circles on the sensitive skin on the sides of his knees. Blaine got up and shuffled a bit with their clothing that lay forgotten on the floor finally retuning with a small tube of lube and a strip of condoms.

He kneeled between their legs, and ran his hands down the insides of Kurt's thighs, then started petting his chest and stomach.

"Everything will be okay, love. I will take care of you." Blaine said quietly, losing the smug exterior and looking into the younger boy's eyes with honesty. Kurt just nodded, and relaxed into the solid body behind him.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but the first probes of a finger down there just felt _weird_. His muscles clenched involuntarily, trying to keep the invading object out, but Dave started to rain small kisses to the side of his face, and he slowly got his calm back.

He knew that Blaine was trying to be gentle, but he couldn't help the pained hiss escaping his lips when he added a second digit to the first.

"Are you okay? Is he hurting you? Do you want me to stop him?" The jock asked from behind him, the vibrations of his chest as he talked resonating through Kurt's body. His tone was worried and there was a growling shadow behind his words, like he would be ready to jump up and beat Blaine into a bloody pulp if he dared to hurt the fashionista. It reminded the boy that this was just as new to Karofsky as it was to him and somehow that knowledge gave him strength.

"I'm… I'm okay… it just burns a bit…" He managed finally with as much reassurance as he could muster.

"You're almost ready, baby…" Blaine put in, leaning over and locking their lips into a sweet, slow kiss that successfully took Kurt's mind off the discomfort.

He got so into it, that he didn't even notice as the fingers withdrew and something much larger touched his well prepared hole.

Blaine broke the kiss, and started slowly pushing in, taking hold of Kurt's legs and guiding them to lock around his hips.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…" The soprano babbled with his eyes shut tightly, like he could somehow lock the pain out from his mind. But suddenly there was a pair of arms closing around him, and stroking his skin, distracting him from the feeling of being stretched over his limit. Dave held him tight, pulling him close, murmuring into his ear that everything is going to be okay and that he was doing so good and then… It was over. Blaine was deep inside him, still and quiet except for his ragged breathing.

"Baby… You feel so good…" He whispered and Kurt had a feeling that he didn't even know that he was saying it out loud. The pain subsided slowly, giving place to the sensation of being so full that he simply had no words for it. Dave reached out a hand and ran his fingers down the side of Blaine's tensed face, down his neck and chest as far as he could reach and that silent encouragement seemed to break whatever stupor the curly haired boy was in, because he started rocking gently making Kurt moan.

As Blaine gained speed and his thrust became longer Kurt started to understand what all that fuss was about anal sex, because there was something inside him that sent shocks of pleasure along his spine on every stroke and before he knew it, his own hips began to move to meet Blaine's.

"That's it baby, you are so beautiful, you can't even imagine… you are so tight and hot…" It seemed that Blaine couldn't have stopped the words pouring out of his mouth, even if he tried, but Kurt didn't mind it at all; seeing him, who was always so sure and collected becoming so undone was making his chest tighten.

Dave kept one arm around Kurt, giving him something to hold onto, while his other hand continued to wander on Blaine's when he tweaked one of the dark haired boy's nipples, it was like a tap had been opened; Blaine moaned and threw his head back, hammering into Kurt's body with full force, which in return resulted in the soprano losing his mind in the waves of pleasure washing over him. He desperately wanted to touch his own cock, because the feeling of being fucked with such rave sent him close to the edge and he knew that all he needed was a few strokes to reach completion… But Dave grabbed both of his hands in his large fist and leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Heard Blaine, didn't you? I want you to come while I'm inside you…" Those words made his eyes roll back into his head and his channel clenched around the dick pounding into him. Blaine made a whimpering sound and came after a few more jabs of his hips, his muscles shaking, and finally collapsing on top of both of them.

They stayed like that, sticky and panting together, until Kurt couldn't take the feeling of his painfully hard member lightly rubbing against Blaine's stomach.

"Please…" He rasped, even though he had no idea what he was pleading for. But it didn't matter, because his boys seemed to understand his got off him and after discarding the used condom and a quick kiss, he pulled Kurt with him until he was lying on top of him, burying his head into the mop of curly hair smelling faintly of sweat and lavender.

He heard a wrapper being torn from behind him, but his tired brain couldn't make sense of the sound only after he felt Dave's erection nudging his well stretched hole.

The jock caressed the plains of his back, and tangled his fingers into his hair as he started to push in. He was bigger than Blaine, but after adding some more lube, he slid in easily, with only the ghost of the initial pain. Kurt felt his own dick twitch as his tender prostate was stimulated again and with the last of his strength he tried to rock back into the sensation of being filled so unbelievably full once again.

Dave's other hand got a firm grip on his hip and then he started thrusting in at a steady, slow pace.

"Harder…" Kurt whimpered. It seemed that the filter between his brain and his mouth got broken somewhere along the way, because he had a feeling that he would never ask for something like that under different circumstances… But now? He just wanted to be _fucked_.

The jock obeyed with an unintelligible grunt, his large rod driving into Kurt's lean body, earning a string of breathless gasps from the boy. The additional burn of Dave's larger member turned into pure pleasure every time he rubbed against that secret spot inside him,while the force of the bigger boy's pushes grinded Kurt's over sensitized member into Blaine's abs. It was the most wonderful feeling he ever experienced…

"Kurt… So good…" Dave groaned out. Blaine chose that moment to reach down and grab Kurt's ass-cheeks with both hands, pulling them apart, so Karofsky's next thrust sent him deeper into the soprano than he ever thought possible. Kurt's eyes snapped open at the sensation and he came with a loud moan that somehow managed to be high and rough at the same time. His hole clenched almost painfully around Dave, who's whole body twitched as he too reached his peek, barely catching himself on his arms from crushing the boys under him.

The jock rubbed his face into Kurt's hair, inhaling deeply, while his member still shooting spurts of cum into the condom.

"The two of you? Are the best things that ever happened to me…"


End file.
